Paladin lore
thumb|right|A human paladin in full Judgement armor thumb|right|A Human paladin in full Redemption The paladins are the virtuous defenders of the weak and tireless enemies of the undead. Mixing elements of the warrior and the priests of the Holy Light, the paladin is a tough melee fighter. The tradition of the Holy Light is unique to a few of the Alliance races and the blood elves of the Horde. The Silver Hand :Main article: Knights of the Silver Hand The original paladin order, the Silver Hand was formed in the Second War and lasted until the time of the Plague. As paladins were immune to the Plague (and indeed all diseases), many members of the order survived the intial push of the Scourge. Unfortunately, the corrupted Arthas killed many paladins upon his return (including Uther Lightbringer), leaving only a scattered few. Following the invasion of the Scourge, many of the order's paladins joined a zealous group of followers of the Light known as the Scarlet Crusade. After leaving the Crusade, some paladins decided to join the Argent Dawn. In a World of Warcraft questline, Tirion Fordring vows to restore the original order. Paladins of Stormwind and Ironforge Others fled south, to the Kingdom of Stormwind. The paladin order, still referring to themselves as the Order of the Silver Hand, now thrives under their new leadership at the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City. Over time, the followers of the Holy Light spread their philosophy to the dwarves of Ironforge who soon adopted the tenants of the order as well. Blood Knights (Blood Elf Paladins) Blood Knights are the Horde's "paladin" order. *See: Blood Knight. Sun Paladins A paladin mentioned in a short story is said to be a sun paladin. A sun paladin is apparently a type of paladin taken up by some humans of the Alliance. Capable of harnessing the power of the sun in their weapons and auras. The particular sun paladin in the story was helping a Horde plagueshifter fight some water elementals in Eastern Plaguelands, so it is possible that he is alligned with Argent Dawn or Scarlet Crusade. It is unclear with what faction most sun paladins are affiliated. Auradins The Knights of the Silver Hand have a noble history. They draw upon the power of the Holy Light to protect their allies and smite their enemies. They have access to a small degree of spellcasting ability, which stems from their faith and from their tradition as priest-warriors. Some paladins forcus the power of their faith and of their traditions solely into their auras. Dubbed "auradins," these paladins give up their spellcasting ability for greater power in their auras. Retribution Paladins According to Brann Bronzebeard, most Retribution Paladins can't heal worth a damn. Retribution Paladins are focused on damage output, two-handed weapons, holy damage, and damage avoidance rather than healing. Argent Dawn Templars Argent Dawn Templars are generally offshoots from paladins and priests of the Holy Light. *See; Argent Dawn Templars. Appearance During the second war, some paladin's eyes glowed with inner power of the Light, such as the paladin Turalyon. Though this is not the case for all paladins, though occurs with certain paladin armor sets. Famous/Named Granis Darkhammer, Jorn the Redeemer, Sage Truthbearer, Malak the Avenger, Gavinrad the Dire, Morlune the Mighty, Agamand the True, Ballador the Bright, Manadar the Healer, Zann the Defender, Arius the Seeker, Aurrius the Pure, Karnwield the Seeker, Buzan the Fearless, Mimblis Evermorne. thumb|left|A dwarven paladin fights for the Alliance Category:Lore Category:PaladinsCategory: Warcraft II unitsCategory: Warcraft III units